Episode 702
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | chapter = Chapter 763 (p.2-17) | eyecatcher = Monkey D. Luffy | rating = | rank = }} "A Celestial Dragon! Doffy's Stormy Past" is the 702nd episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Donquixote Doflamingo has a nightmare of his traumatic past and is extended after he wakes up. A flashback details the moment his parents left Mary Geoise, to when they became hunted, and the death of Doflamingo and Rosinante's mother. Law is inducted into the crew and is trained by them. Law reveals his full name to Buffalo and Baby 5, only to be taken away by Corazon (who could actually speak), who warns him to stay away from his brother. Long Summary In Spider Miles, as Donquixote Doflamingo sleeps, he starts dreaming about his past. Hearing the voices of people talking about how they should kill the Donquixote Family because they are former World Nobles who will not be saved by the Marines, Doflamingo begins to sweat and grind his teeth in agitation. In the past, Doflamingo, Rosinante, and Homing were hung from the windows of their burning house by ropes around their arms and were blindfolded by a mob commoners, who desired revenge for the suffering the Celestial Dragons had inflicted on them. The commoners debated how they should kill the Donquixotes, ranging from shooting them with a thousand arrows to breaking all their bones with a hammer, but one of them told the others to keep them alive so they could suffer. The citizens recount the sufferings caused by the World Nobles, who had hurt them, their relatives, and their countries whenever they felt like it. A man with a bow and arrow stepped up and took aim at Doflamingo while demanding to know if they had ever been hungry before firing the arrow at Doflamingo to see if it would hurt him. Though the arrow barely missed him, Doflamingo screamed in terror as the man demanded to know if the Celestial Dragons had ever felt any kind of pain before firing once more. Doflamingo jolts awake in a cold sweat and begins to pant as the Den Den Mushi in his room rings. After putting on his sunglasses and drinking alcohol, Doflamingo picks up the receiver and is informed that Law did something. Seventeen years ago in Mary Geoise, several World Nobles expressed their shock at Homing and his family giving up their status to become normal humans. This prompted Homing to claim he had been a human ever since he was born, causing one of the World Nobles to believe Homing implied they were human as well and become offended. However, Homing stated that he did not care what they thought because he thought humans are wonderful, which further shocked the other World Nobles. The Donquixote Family was ordered to leave Mary Geoise immediately. Soon after, a World Government ship took the Donquixote Family to a non-member island in the North Blue. After being informed that an adequate house and assets have been prepared for him and his family, Homing thanked the government official before handing over his and his family's World Noble identification chips. After they arrived at their new house with their belongings, Homing told his family that they would lead a humble life here. Inside, Doflamingo asked his father where their slaves were as Rosinante rummaged through a chest full of treasure, only for Homing to reveal that they had to educate Doflamingo and Rosinante from scratch. After Doflamingo changed into normal clothes, his mother claimed he looked wonderful, but Doflamingo tore off his tie in anger while claiming that he did not want to wear clothes that made him look like a slave. Preventing Doflamingo from tearing off his shirt, Homing informed him that they would be living as humans from now on, to Doflamingo's confusion, and that their life would be richer than it was in Mary Geoise because they would have heart instead of many material things. Later, Homing and Doflamingo went to a marketplace, where Homing tried to buy some food. When the vendor noted that he did not look familiar, Homing revealed that he recently moved from Mary Geoise, which caused the vendor and those nearby to gasp in shock. A man asked Homing if he was a World Noble, but Homing explained how he had cast this title aside and they wished to become friends with the townspeople. Soon after, Doflamingo berated people crossing the street for not kneeling before him and demanded that someone give him a gun. That night, the commoners found the Donquixote Family's house and burned their home to the ground while searching for them. The Donquixote Family watched in terror from the forest nearby as Doflamingo asked his father why the commoners did not kneel before them. As searchers ran out of the burning building to report that the family was not inside, the angry mob agreed to make them experience several centuries' worth of suffering. The Donquixote Family was forced to flee through the forest in the rain as the angry mob pursued them. While running, Doflamingo tripped and wondered why the commoners were coming after them. Eventually, the family found a run-down shack in a garbage dump, where they took shelter from the mob. Homing suggested that they stay here for a while, but Doflamingo voiced his disapproval because he could not stand the smell and bugs. Eventually, dawn broke, and while the family was sleeping, the angry mob came across the dump and began shouting to one another, which woke them. Seeing the commoners approaching with weapons, Homing told his family that they had to run immediately. Eventually, the family found shelter in a small village, and Homing contacted the World Nobles, whom he begged to accept his wife and children back into Mary Geoise because he did not expect things would be this bad. However, the World Nobles refused to do so because the family could not take back their privileges and told Homing to never call them again because he was just a human. Soon after, Doflamingo and Rosinante were caught stealing bread and were badly beaten as punishment. Doflamingo told his father that he felt pain and hunger for the first time in his life. Doflamingo and Rosinante later ate from a garbage pile before bringing their mother some food, only to find she was sick. Eventually, she died, leaving Rosinante crying over her body as Doflamingo blamed Homing for her death. Not long afterward, the angry mob found the family, leading Homing to beg them to take him and pardon his sons as Doflamingo cursed his father for bringing them to ruin. In the present, Giolla and Machvise bring Law to Doflamingo as Giolla reveals that they found him trying to escape. As Buffalo and Baby 5 watch, with Buffalo noting that they will torture Law for stabbing Corazon, Law notices Corazon is present and wonders if he will die for nothing after bribing Buffalo with ice cream to stay quiet. However, Doflamingo reveals that he has called Law here to welcome him to the Donquixote Pirates, shocking Law, Baby 5, and Buffalo. Doflamingo explains how Law has a certain quality in his eyes after experiencing such a horrible past, while Law wonders why Corazon has not yet told Doflamingo what happened. When Law points out that he is going to die in three years regardless of his potential, Doflamingo claims that this depends on his luck before explaining how the Donquixote Pirates specialize the black market and handle Devil Fruits, which means there could be a fruit that can cure his Amber Lead poisoning. Doflamingo states that there may be such a fruit among the Devil Fruits they handle in the next three years before revealing that he will train Law to become his right-hand man in ten years. Corazon begins coughing and reveals the wound on his abdomen, prompting Doflamingo to ask him what happened. However, Corazon communicates that an enemy caused it and he finished him off, prompting Doflamingo to tell him to get his wound treated as a shocked Law wonders if Corazon covered up for him. Later, Doflamingo informs his crew that they will be moving their base toward Reverse Mountain while expanding their business. As they were moving across the sea, the pirates engaged in combat with the Marines and pulled bank heists. At one point, Law and Baby 5 were attacked by a pirate named Wellington, whom they were saved from by Doflamingo and his executives. Law began studying under Doflamingo, training with firearms under Gladius, learning martial arts with Lao G, and practicing swordsmanship with Diamante. Two years later, Baby 5 and Buffalo tell Law their real names, but he initially refuses to tell them his. When Baby 5 complains that he is no fun, Law points out that he will die regardless of whether or not he has fun before noting that he may die sooner than he predicted. However, Buffalo claims that he will tell Doflamingo of Law stabbing Corazon two years ago if he does not reveal his true name, prompting Law to reveal his full name is Trafalgar D. Water Law, which alerts Corazon. Law admits that he should not be telling them this because his family has kept the initial D. a secret for many generations, and is irritated when Baby 5 and Buffalo complain about this not being interesting. However, Law is suddenly grabbed by the collar and hauled away by Corazon. After being thrown into an alley, Law confronts Corazon, but Corazon asks him if what he said before is true. Not knowing who is speaking, a surprised Law demands to find out. Corazon then faces Law and tells him to get away because he should not be around Doflamingo with the initial D. in his name. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *During the flashback, the man who was crying about his deceased sons did not mention how many times they were shot. *When a woman was crying about her enslaved daughter, the anime shows that there was a younger woman standing next to her. *While one of the locals did mention about losing his wife to the World Nobles, he did not explain that she was burned alive like in the manga. *The anime shows who fired the arrow at young Doflamingo. In the anime, two arrows are fired instead of one, with the first arrow missing Doflamingo, and the second apparently hitting him right before Doflamingo wakes up from his nightmare. *The anime gives a clearer view of Doflamingo and Rosinante while they were World Nobles. *The conversation between Homing and the World Nobles at Mary Geoise is extended. *When Doflamingo was asking his father for slaves, the manga showed Doflamingo sitting on a pile of treasure. In the anime, the treasure is contained in a chest. Doflamingo is standing in front of the chest while Rosinante is opening it. *Unlike the manga, the anime shows that Homing introduces himself as a former World Noble to the townspeople while visiting a town with Doflamingo. *While Homing was calling Mary Geoise for help, the manga only showed Doflamingo watching in silence. The anime also includes Homing's wife and Rosinante standing right behind Homing. *When Doflamingo noticed Corazon's stab wound in the manga, Corazon was bandaging himself. In the anime, it is right after Doflamingo finishes his conversation with Law. *Though he was not present in the scene from the manga, the anime shows Pandaman to be a part of a crew of delinquents who mercilessly beat on a defenseless Rosinante and Doflamingo. *The preview for the next episode is shortened from its usual length. In the original broadcast, it is to make room for a preview of Episode of Sabo. Trivia *As the scenes shift throughout the episode, a black screen is shown, with white spots that grow each time. This is most likely representing Law's worsening Amber Lead Syndrome, which causes white blotches to appear on one's skin. The effect is carried over to the To Be Continued screen at the end of the episode. Site Navigation